


What I Would Do For You

by PrussiaGillyBear



Series: How To Be a Big Brother [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brainy getting thrown out of the village, Brainy isn't having a good time, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, But his older brother is here to help, I wrote this a while back and it is sort of edited, Minor Injuries, Pixies, References to Depression, still tiny but not blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: Brainy is tired. Good thing one of his older brothers is here to help.





	What I Would Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Brainy and Grouchy's relationship with one another. Grouchy comes to terms with what he has put his youngest brother through over the years and decides he needs to fix it. They will be human/pixies, but you can practically imagine what the characters look like with the exception of some facial features. All of them have blue eyes (with the exception of Gutsy who's are green). Brainy has straight black hair and is twelve. Grouchy has brown hair and is eighteen.

Brainy was tired. 

He was tired of his older brothers mocking him all the time. All he was trying to do was give them some good advice… or at least what he thought was good advice. Every time he had tried, however, they would get annoyed and throw him out of the village. 

Literally. 

Stuck in a large berry bush, Brainy attempted to wiggle his way out, which, at this rate, was proving to be impossible. Luckily for him, his efforts paid off when he was able to tumble free onto the ground. Checking himself over, he saw that he not only received many scratches and bruises, but a long cut on his right wrist. His blood oozed out, running down his hand and dripping into the grass. 

"Stupid thorns!" he muttered as he put his other hand on his bleeding wrist. 

Brainy trudged back to the village where he was greeted by the sight of three of his older brothers, Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy laughing at him. After a minute, Grouchy paused, taking in his littlest brother’s appearance. Growing concerned, he walked closer to him. 

"Here, I'll help you get cleaned up." he said, which seemed really out of character for him. 

"Grouchy? Why are you helping me?" Brainy was quite curious about his brother's sudden act of kindness. 

"I hate people who pry about my actions." Brainy sighed. He should've just kept his mouth shut. Grouchy took him back to Brainy's mushroom house, letting his brother unlock the door and leading him inside to the small circular table by an open window. They sat down and stared at each other in silence for a brief moment. It was Grouchy who decided to break it. 

"What happened.” Grouchy leaned back into the chair, “And don't lie to me. I hate liars." He crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Gusty and Hefty just kicked me out of the village. Nothing unusual about that." Brainy shrugged, not daring to meet his brother’s eyes.

“It's something more than that." Grouchy said, reaching over to tilt his brother’s head to look at him,"Where on earth did you end up? You normally don’t get this many injuries.” 

"I landed in a berry bush. It had a lot of thorns. I'm fine, okay. Can you just leave me alone?" Brainy pouted when Grouchy moved a loose strand of his straight black hair out of his face. 

Brainy looked down at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. He chewed on his bottom lip as he seemed to consider something before finally raising his head to meet the gaze of the older boy. 

“Why do you care?” 

“What?” 

“You’ve never cared before… why start now?” 

"Where on earth did you get the idea that I don't care?!" Grouchy cried out. 

"You don't! I know you don't!" Brainy huffed and looked away from his big brother. 

Grouchy sighed. He hated to admit it, but Brainy was right. He and the others, excluding Clumsy and Smurfette, did not put much effort into caring for their youngest brother. There were a hundred and one of them in the village, with most of them being sixteen or older. They didn’t have time to deal with a whiny twelve year old. But, when he thought about it more, he probably started acting that way when they stopped spending time with him. And with brothers who were much older and mature than him, Brainy most likely had thought that by sharing his knowledge that he was helping his big brothers. He was the youngest and only wanted to help his older siblings. He was the youngest and wanted to prove to his older siblings that he was just as good as them. That he was just as helpful. That he mattered. 

Grouchy knew that Brainy looked up to him, Hefty, and Gutsy the most. He wasn't really sure why, but he knew he did. The way they had been treating him hurt Brainy deeply. He thought they hated him. He saw that he has given up. As scary as it is, Brainy had given up. Given up on getting praised by anyone for anything the did. He had given up on his older brothers love. He had completely given up hope in his siblings.

Well, probably except for Clumsy and Smurfette, but that didn’t really matter at the moment. 

Grouchy felt horrible for reducing his smart little brother to this. He knew it was his fault and he knew he had to fix it. Grouchy walked out of the tiny blue bedroom to grab the first aid kit that was located under the pristine bathroom counter.

"Up." Grouchy motioned Brainy to follow him. Brainy got up without a word and silently followed the bigger boy. 

Grouchy started a bath, checking to make sure that it was lukewarm.

"What are you doing?" questioned Brainy.

"What does it look like?" Grouchy retorted.

"Making a bath."

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb. Strip." 

"Excuse me!" 

Brainy had a slightly pink blush on his pale cheeks from embarrassment. His brother did not have to say it in the most crude way possible. 

"Strip. It. Now. Or I'll do it for you. I hate not being listened to."

After that came out of his mouth, he knew that those were probably the wrong choice of words. Brainy looked at him with a mix of hurt and anger. 

"You hate not being listened to?" Brainy glared at him, his bright blue eyes practically piercing his soul. Yep, definitely the wrong choice of words. 

"Look, just get in the tub so I can get you all cleaned up. This will help you relax a little, ok?" Brainy sighed and finally complied, getting in the tub after he removed every article of clothing he had on.

"Happy?" Brainy looked up with a pout.

"Extremely!" 

A minute passes by slowly. He looks at his older brother with a frown. 

"Aren't you going to leave? I'm in the tub now!" 

"I never said I was leaving." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Try me. Now hand me the sponge." He held out his hand, waiting for what he had asked for.

"No."

"Brai-”

"N.O. No! I will not! I just want you to leave me alone! I did as you asked. I'm in the tub; your job is done. You can go home now!"

"I hate it when people don't accept the help they need when it's offered to them." Grouchy got up as if to leave, but Brainy grabbed his arm.

"Grouchy..."

"Hm?" 

"Why do you want to help me? You've never really cared before now..."

"You're my little brother. I'm supposed to look out for you." Grouchy lovingly ruffled his brother's hair.

"But you never did before." Brainy pointed out.

"I wasn't the best brother back then. I never really thought about your feelings. I hadn't cared if I'd hurt you. But now I've seen you've changed. The others may not have realized, but I have. I don't want to lose you. You're important to me. I don't want anything bad happening to you. Now, hand me that sponge." 

It took Brainy a whole minute to fully process what Grouchy had said. 

"Brainy, hand me the sponge." Brainy snapped out of his thoughts and handed Grouchy the blue sponge located in the back corner of the tub. 

He washed his little brother to make sure that nothing would get infected. He then tried to wash his hair, but Brainy wouldn't have that and promptly took the shampoo from him. After having his bath, completed with the splashing of Grouchy and Brainy being pushed under the water, the two brothers returned to the bedroom. The younger one went to put on some pjs while his brother sat on the bed waiting patiently. Soon, Brainy joined the eighteen year old on the bed.

"Hey... Grouchy," Brainy started. 

"Hm?"

"Am I really important to you?" He looked at his older brother with hopeful eyes. 

"Of course you are. You're important to everyone." 

"It's just...." Brainy couldn't speak.

"Doesn't seem that way?" Grouchy supplied.

"Yeah." Brainy looked up to meet his older brother's eyes. 

"I guess no one really realized how much we pushed you past your limits. You can only take so much before you crack." 

"Grouchy, I think I'm broken." Brainy felt tears in his eyes. 

Grouchy stared at his little brother, then picked him up and set him in his lap. 

Brainy started to cry, his tears leaking out fast and profusely. Grouchy held onto him tighter, slowly rocking them back and forth while running a hand softly through the wet strands of hair.

Grouchy settled both of them into the bed, his arms still wrapped around his brother's lithe frame. Brainy snuggled up into the embrace and drifted off to sleep. Grouchy smiled, feeling as if everything was going to be okay.

He knew it would take time, but with the help of everyone, he knew they could fix the youngest.

............................

Smurfette hadn't seen Brainy all day. He was usually running around trying to give advice to all his older siblings. She could find it annoying at times, but she knew deep down he meant no harm by it. It was now dinner time and she was worried about him. That's when she spotted Clumsy, her second youngest brother and Brainy's best friend. 

"Oh Clumsy!" The sixteen year old called out to the twelve year old.

Clumsy walked over to his only sister, tripping on the way. 

"Hey Smurfette! What do you need?" He asked with a smile. 

"Have you seen Brainy by chance?"

"Ah, gee wiz sis, I haven't seen him since Hefty and Gutsy smurfed him out of the village." Clumsy supplied.

"Uh! I wish they would stop that! He could end up one day in a place he shouldn't be." Smurfette crossed her arms, huffing. 

"If you want to find him, you can try his house. Lately he's been holdin' himself in it."

"Thank you, Clumsy. You go on ahead to dinner. I'll be there shortly." 

"Bye sis!" Clumsy said as he ran off, tripped, and ran off again. 

Smurfette made her way down to Brainy's mushroom house. When no one answered she, she promptly walked in. The door was oddly unlocked and no movement could be heard inside. 

She smiled when she got to his bedroom to see the sight of Grouchy practically coddling their littlest brother. Smurfette took one last look before leaving and joining the others for dinner, making a mental note to have Chef save two meals for her brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this fic a couple of years ago so my writing has changed a little since then. It is sort of edited but I left most of it as is. I hope you still enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
